


Akihiko's Birthday Surprise

by NickiPhoenix



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Summary: Its Akihiko's birthday and Haruki wants to celebrate in every way possible
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Akihiko's Birthday Surprise

Akihiko walked through his front door, pulled his shoes and jacket off and threw his keys in the bowl he kept near the door, finally done with school for the day. He made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, checking his phone along the way. He had a missed call and a couple of texts from Haruki, wishing him Happy Birthday. It made him happy seeing Haruki try to contact him, but he didn’t see why today was any different than any other day, and with that in mind he sat his phone to the side, deciding to call him back once he was done brushing his teeth. 

As he was rinsing his mouth out, Haruki called him back. Akihiko put his cup down and quickly dried his hands so he could answer the phone, “Hey, Haruki, what's up?” 

“Hey, did you just get done with school?” 

“Yeah, just got home a couple of minutes ago.” 

“Thats good, you should come over to my house, then.” 

“Oh yeah? Movie night?” 

“Movie? Haha, I guess we can watch a movie too, but I made you a cake.” 

“A cake? What for?” 

“What do you mean, what for? Your birthday, silly. Just come over.” 

“Ok, ok, I'll be over in a few.” Aki hung up his phone, slipped his jacket and shoes back on, grabbed his keys and headed back out again. 

Aki arrived at Haruki’s apartment after a little while, and rang the doorbell. He was quickly greeted by an ecstatic Haruki. He grabbed Aki by the hand and pulled him in, “you’re finally here! Come in, come in. Do you want to get straight to the cake or your gifts first?” 

“You got me gifts?” 

“Of course, I did, it's your birthday!” 

Akihiko looked at Haruki, confused, “you didn’t have to do that...” 

Haruki grabbed Aki’s face by the cheeks and pulled him close until their foreheads were touching, “you’re my boyfriend, Aki, and I wanted to get you some presents. This is the day you were born so it’s a special day, you deserve a few presents.” 

Many thoughts ran through Aki’s head, _it would have been better if I hadn't been born. This day isn't worth celebrating. I'm not worthy._ He looked Haruki in his eyes, saw how happy and excited he was, saw how much he loved him and how much he wanted to spend the day celebrating his birth in his honey colored eyes, and all doubt melted from his mind in an instant. He wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist and pulled him in to a tight embrace, burying his face in the nap of his neck, unable to respond. 

Haruki blushed from the sudden gesture and hugged him back for a moment before Aki finally released. He looked back up at Aki, grabbing his hand again, “come on, let's go celebrate your birthday” and led him into the living room, where he had laid out the cake, a couple of plates, silverware and a few small gifts on the small table in front of the couch. They both sat down on the floor in front of the table together, and Haruki handed Aki the first present, “go ahead and open it.” 

Aki looked at Haru for a moment, then took the gift, “its light.” 

“Because its small.” 

Aki gently pulled the top off the box, unveiling a small keychain of a dragonfly. He carefully pulled it out to get a closer look at it, and blushed slightly as he realized that that day meant as much to Haruki as it did to him, and he turned his face away to keep Haru from seeing the tears form in his eyes, “thank you, I love it.” 

“Really!?” 

Aki looked back at Haru after composing himself and smiled at him, “really, I'll treasure it forever.” 

Haruki blushed in response, then smiled back at him, handing him the next gift, “then you’ll love this one. Go on, open it.” 

Aki chuckled at him as he took the bag, “you are really enthusiastic about this.” Haru nodded vigorously as he pulled his knees up to his chest, anxiously waiting for him to open the gift. He watched as Aki pulled the paper out of the bag and then finally the matching set of mugs that sat at the bottom. He turned them around and noticed a pair of hand painted dragonflies chasing each other on the side. 

“One for each of us, so we’ll always think of each other while drinking coffee. I asked Yayoi to paint them for me.” 

He stared at the mugs for a moment, burning the image into his mind as he caressed the design with his thumb, “these are the best gifts ever, Haruki. I can't wait to see how you top this next year” and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead. 

Haruki began to squirm a little, embarrassed to give him the next present. With trembling fingers, he reached for the last gift and handed it over while hiding his face with one hand, “th-there’s one more.” 

“What's wrong? Why are you hiding your face?” Aki asked as he leaned in, gently grabbing Haruki’s wrist to move his hand out of the way. 

His eyebrows knitted together and his face flushed as his embarrassment grew, until Haruki finally said “hurry up and open it before I change my mind.” 

“...ok” Aki said after a moment, now a little concerned about what the last box could contain. This box was small like the first one, but heavier and had a ribbon neatly tied around it; it was evident that Haruki thought this gift was special since he went to great lengths to make it look fancy, and this thought made him more concerned about Haruki’s reaction. Aki tugged at the ribbon until it came loose and pulled the top off. Sitting on top was a card that simply said “I’m ready” in Haruki’s handwriting. He moved the card out of the way to reveal a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. 

Aki looked back at Haruki who was still hugging his knees, “are... are you sure? We don’t have to just because it's my birthday, you know? I don’t want you to feel pressured to do this.” 

Haruki gazed deep into Aki’s eyes, his face flushed from ear to ear, “I want to do it. I thought long and hard about this, and I've decided that I’m ready.” 

“But...” 

“Aki,” Haru released his knees and moved to sit on one of Akihiko’s legs, “I want to have sex with you.” 

“Are you really sure?” 

“How many times do I have to say yes?” Haruki leaned down and kissed Aki, at first softly then quickly turning ravenous. The taste of Aki’s tongue was enough to drive Haruki insane, and it felt as though he had been deprived of water his whole life and finally getting the first drop. He was hungry and he never wanted to release Aki’s face. He clawed at the short hair, trying to grab hold of it and force Aki closer, to force his tongue deeper into his mouth. 

Aki pulled Haruki’s shirt off, followed by his own, and laid him down on the floor, pressing his full weight down while grinding against him. He grabbed a fistful of Haruki’s hair, pulling his head back and he began to kiss his neck, letting his stubble tickle every spot he planted his lips. He reached down with one hand, gliding it down Haruki’s navel, stopping just before the hem of his pants, and instead reached around to grope his ass. The soft moans escaping out of Haruki were much different than _that time_ but he still found himself hesitating to go further so he propped himself up on his other hand to look Haruki in the eyes. Looking down on him like this made his stomach churn, and his fingers started trembling, “are you still sure?” 

Haruki slid his hands down Aki’s chest, along his abs, and finally reaching his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them, “I’m still sure.” He wrapped his hands around Aki’s neck to pull him back down for a kiss. Toppling back on top of him, Aki finally shoved his hand down Haruk’s pants, sliding his palm along Haruki’s full length then massaging his balls. He pulled his hand out for a moment, sat up and removed Haruki’s pants; this was Ak’s first time seeing him completely naked and the sight was more incredible than he expected. He leaned back down again and kissed on his neck, working his way down to his nipples. 

He licked and sucked and bit one nipple while twisting and pinching the other with one hand; he had his other hand stroking Haru’s cock. Haruki’s soft moans were so delicate yet beautiful and erotic in a strange way and Aki could feel his body heat up in response. He made his way down, tenderly kissing on Haru’s quivering belly before moving on to his thigh. He kissed from the knee down, leaving more hickeys where it was the most tender. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers and made his way to Haruki’s ass, working one and then another in. 

He slowly moved his fingers in and out, letting his asshole relax and get used to it. He stroked Haru’s cock with his other hand and leaned over to suck on the tip, flicking the hole with his tongue. After some time, he could feel that Haruki was getting loose so he sat up, pulled his pants down and slipped a condom on, pouring some more lube on it. “Are you ready?” Aki asked as he leaned over and positioned himself. Haruki nodded as he slipped his hands underneath Aki’s arms, groping his back and pulling him closer. Aki carefully pushed in, letting Haru adjust to his size; Haruki squirmed and twitched beneath him, clawing at his back as he got all the way in. 

Sweat dripped from Aki’s brow and he sat still for a moment and gazed into Haruki’s eyes as though he were staring into his soul, caressing his cheek with a hand. He leaned down again and pressed his forehead together with Haru’s as he began to move, slowly thrusting. Every movement was enough to make him orgasm, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. He could feel Haruki pulsate around his cock, and the throbs were sending him to the edge. He reached around and grabbed one of Haru’s legs under the knee, letting him go deeper as he picked up the pace. 

“Aki! Hng, that feels so good” 

“Yeah? You like it like this?” 

“Ah! Yes, it feels good. I love you. I love you, Aki” 

His eyes widened, shocked with the sudden confession and overwhelmed by happiness. Aki leaned down once more, kissing Haruki ferociously as he slammed into him, sending both to orgasm together. He collapsed on top of Haruki, laying his head on his chest and his hands tucked under Haru's shoulders. As Aki laid on top of him, Haruki wrapped his arms around his head, hugging him close. "Do you really love me?" Aki asked after a moment, listening to Haru's heartbeat.

"I always have, Aki."

Aki lifted his head, looking at the beautiful man under him, "I love you, too."

Haru grabbed Aki's face and brought to him, giving him a light kiss on the lips, "happy birthday, Aki."


End file.
